


I Object

by RiChanasaurasRex



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Suits, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiChanasaurasRex/pseuds/RiChanasaurasRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Masato are a couple, have been since they discovered that they love each other but Ren has a duty - one Masato knows he needs to complete.<br/>But can Masato really stand by and watch as the man he loves gets married? Can Ren even go through with it knowing that he loves another?<br/>Well, there's always the objection</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Object

“I’m sorry, Hijirikawa.” Ren apologised as he looked to him. “There’s no way I can get out of this one.” 

“I understand, it’s your duty…” Masato almost whispered as he looked to the floor, not standing to look at the man he loved. “Who is she?”

“Some girl I’ll never love as much as I love you.” Ren said as he hugged the blue haired man from behind, Masato’s hand coming up to wind in with his. “I don’t want to do it.”

“I don’t want you to either but there’s no choice in this one. Your brother has arranged and broadcast it, its public knowledge now.” Masato paused as he felt tears fill his eyes. “You need to go.”

“Hijirikawa…” Ren muttered before Masato pushed him away. 

“Leave Jinguji! Get out of my sight!” Ren flinched as Masato snapped, turning away from him and heading to the door as Masato began to cry. “Go!”

“I’ll love you until the end of our days, Masato.” Masato paused as he heard him call his name, never calling him by his given name before. “Please, never forget that.” Ren left the room, shutting the door behind him as he leant against the wall, sinking to the ground with his head in his hands as his eyes filled with tears. 

“Jinguji-San?” Ren looked up from the floor as Nanami stopped in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with, little lamb.” He said as he stood. “I have to do this myself.” 

 

“I can’t believe Ren’s getting married…” Ittoki muttered and Tokiya nodded in agreement before glancing to Masato. 

“I thought that you two were together.” Masato glared at him, Tokiya pausing before apologising. 

“If he is with you then why are you letting him do this?!”

“You wouldn’t understand, Shou. It’s his duty, there’s nothing more to it.”

“I think there is.” Natsuki muttered and they all glanced to him. “You don’t let someone you love just walk away from you.”

“Every connection is fated.” Cecil muttered as he shook his head. “That relationship is not, you and Ren belong together.” Masato sighed as he looked down to his clothes, them all wearing black suits with different coloured bow ties – matching their staging colours. 

“We can’t, he needs to wed whoever is walking down that aisle. It is what he has been told to do, he promised he would and cannot go back on his word. No matter how much I want him to.” 

 

“Ren, most people are excited on their wedding days.” Reiji muttered before the blonde sighed, shaking his head before looking to them. 

“I can’t be.” He said before his seniors looked to each other. “I’m about to marry a woman I don’t love whilst the man I do watches, what sort of person does that make me?”

“You’re keeping your word, nothing is more honourable than that.” Camus stated before Ranmaru tutted. 

“You won’t get it, you’re prepared for this from birth and we marry who we want. We marry who we care about, not someone we’ve never met.” Camus glanced at Ranmaru, his eyes narrowed before Ai held his hand up, the pair looking to him. 

“There is only a three per cent chance of this wedding going ahead without a hitch.” He said and Ren paused. “And eighty per cent of the failure chance is you. Your heart is telling you one thing and your head another, in this case you would be wise to listen to your heart.” Ren looked back to the mirror, seeing his pristine white suit and pausing. 

“I shouldn’t be getting married, not to her anyway…” He said and Quartet Night smiled as they looked to him. “But how do I say no now?” 

“You tell them no.” Reiji stated as if it was obvious. “That’s all you have to do, say no.” 

“I’m getting married in five minutes.” He said and they paused.

“Then you say no in style.” Ranmaru smiled as he shrugged. “There’s always an objection, you need to make sure that you say no and apologise to Masato when you do, he’s the one you love, make sure he knows it.”

“Thank you.” Ren said, a smile finally on his lips. “I’ll do this right.” 

 

Ren took a deep breath before walking into the room he was getting married in, seeing his groomsmen – Starish standing next to the altar. Quartet Night were sitting in the front row, everyone tuning to see him as he walked up the aisle, his hands wringing together as he climbed the small steps, standing at the altar before looking to his brother, Seiichirou. Ren gritted his teeth as he saw the smile on his brother’s lips, the arrogance in his expression that Ren had always hated. Seiichirou narrowed his eyes as he saw Ren’s expression, glancing to the man by the door and nodding, music starting to play before the doors opened, Ren’s bride beginning to walk down the aisle.  
Masato looked down the aisle, seeing his boyfriend’s bride hidden by a sheer veil. That was something he could never give Ren, he couldn’t give him the wedding he used to dream of. He couldn’t be the bride he’s wanted since he was a child, he couldn’t give him what he deserved and that still hurt him to this day. Ren deserved the picturesque life that was planned for him, happiness wherever he turned and Masato could never give him that, they would be a disgrace, hated by their families – ignorant of their duties and yet… the thought of being with anyone else astounded him, the possibility that Masato could love another was non-existent.

Ren took his bride’s hand as she walked up the steps, the pair turning to face each other before he lifted the veil covering her face. Her expression seemed to match his own, both being forced into a marriage they didn’t want for the sake of their families. “We are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman come together in holy matrimony…” The priest continued as the girl sighed quickly, her eyes falling to the floor as he spoke. 

“You don’t want this either, huh?” Ren questioned and she smiled slightly as she shook her head. “I’ll stop this, I promise you.”

“If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Silence filled the room as Ren and the bride looked to each other, her nodding slightly as he smiled. 

“I object.” The priest’s eyes widened as Ren spoke, noise spreading in the church as he shook his head. “I can’t do this, I don’t love her and never will. I love another and I won’t put him through this.”

“Ren, stop playing around.” Seiichirou said as Ren smirked, walking away from the altar and towards his brother. 

“You may be able to play with my career, but my heart is my own and that’ll never change. Sorry for making you believe that. But even that’s not true… my heart is no longer my own, it belongs to another and he won’t give it up as long as I have his heart and trust me, I’ll possess that forever more.” Seiichirou shook his head quickly as Ren shrugged. “If you can’t accept that then it was nice knowing you, brother.” Ren turned his back on him, looking to Masato and seeing the shock on his face. “Hey.” 

“I can’t give you everything she can, as much as I want to.” Masato said as he shook his head slightly. “I can’t give you the wedding you want, I can’t give the children you desire, I can’t do that for you. Are you sure you want to give that up for me? Are you sure that you want to give up everything you’ve ever dreamed of, your family, for me?” 

“My sweet Hijirikawa…” Ren muttered as he stopped in front of him, dropping to one knee and taking his hand in his own. “I don’t need the wedding, I can live without the children and I will be fine if Seiichirou never talks to me again. But I’ll tell you one thing I will not be ok if I lose. You. If I lose you the world will stop turning, the sun will go black and time will cease to exist. I will be nothing and I will never let that happen. You are mine and I am yours, from now until the end of eternity. I love you, Hijirikawa Masato, nothing will change that.” Ren gently pecked the back of his hand, Masato smiling as a tear ran down his cheek, his hand resting on Ren’s cheek as he stood. 

“And I love you, Jinguji Ren. Never do anything like this again… please, I won’t be able to take it.” He said and Ren shook his head as Masato’s hand turned in his, their fingers winding together. “I am yours and you are mine, never test that again.” 

“I won’t, I swear it.” Masato gently raised onto his tiptoes, his lips brushing against Ren’s in a subtle kiss, the people around them clapping and cheering as they pulled away, Starish and Quartet Night the loudest in the room. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Of course, my love.” Masato said as they walked down the steps, their friends following them as they started to walk down the aisle, Ren quickly smiling and beginning to jog, the pair running down the carpeted walkway and to the doors, running out of the church and away from the life they had once wanted, towards the life they knew they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot on AO3!  
> Ren and Masato are my guilty pleasure along with UtaPri, I love how adorable all the characters are and seriously love this anime way too much. Season 4 needs to get here now before I explode!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Rawr!


End file.
